This disclosure relates to a panic code system for mobile devices.
In an effort to combat crime, a police officer sometimes must go “undercover”, that is conceal his identity as a police officer, to obtain evidence of criminal acts. However such work is inherently dangerous, and situations may arise where an undercover officer may need to covertly signal for other officers to arrive at the scene. In doing so, the undercover officer may not want to reveal himself as an officer.
The prevalence of mobile devices such as cell phones and PDA's gives an undercover officer the ability to contact back up officers in a number of ways. However, methods such as merely dialing a phone number, sending a text or sending an email could put the identity of the undercover agent in jeopardy if the person or persons he is monitoring look at the officer's phone.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to implement a method and system for sending a covert panic message on mobile devices.